Transformers Prime: Bakugan
by susana prime
Summary: All the autobots and the battle brawlers lives will change because of one prophecy Susan gets. i do not own transformers and bakugan but i do own Susan, Nathan, Baylef, Andrew, Tigerra, Rainbowstar, Darkstar, and all of the sparklings names.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Hi my name is Susan Prime Tenason. I have a secret that I have yet to tell the Autobots. Well if you are wondering what that secret is, I will tell you. The secret is that I am part Bakugan. Crazy right. Well most people would think that, "how could a human like me be a Bakugan?" Well it all started when I was 13. Anyway, back to the present.

"Nathan, we have to get going so we won't be late," I said. "Susan, don't we have to wait for Andrew to get here; he's going to remember," Nathan, my twin brother said. "Sorry, where is he anyway? He should be here by now," I asked. "I'm here, sorry that I'm late I had to get away from Baylef before I could come. Man she kept on asking where I'm going and I told her she doesn't need to know where I am going anyway," Andrew, my half brother said. "Okay let's get into my room so no one sees us leaving. Also I am leaving a note so if they need us they will know where we will be. Okay, you both ready?" I asked. They both nodded and I used my powers to open a portal to New Vestroia. The first thing I saw was all the Bakugan battle brawlers with their Bakugan partners. "Hey everyone how's everything?" I asked nervously because I hadn't seen everyone in a couple of months because of what happened with the base and darkmount. "Good, where have you been? We called ya for meeting a couple of days ago and you, Nathan, and Andrew didn't come," Dan asked. "Well you see… we have been busy," I said. Like I said before what happened at darkmount, the base being destroyed, and one more thing that only tigera, my bakugan partner, huronoid, Nathan's Bakugan partner, and drago, Dan's Bakugan partner, know that I am the princess of New Vestroia. No cybertronions know about my powers except Nathan, not even the humans do. "Well since you called this meeting what is it that you wanted us to know? That is the reason you asked for the meeting right?" Dan asked. "Yes I did ask for this meeting. Well somehow I got this prophecy (really I got it from the rainbow dragon) that it states 'two set of twins will be born, two years after they are born 2 of the twins (one from each set of twins) will sacrifice themselves to save their family and friends and the two other one will become part of a planets core to keep in balance' that's all it says. Never saying who the twins are or what planet, but I have a feeling that a planet is in danger of being attacked," I stated. "One thing we do know is that Susan is involved in this prophecy," Nathan said. "Hahaha, hello prime, Nathan, haven't seen you in awhile and thanks for the information," a new voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Megatron," I said as I was starting to get angry on how he got here. "What are you doing here and how did you get here?" I asked. "Simple I found this portal and it led me to this stupid planet. Now I come across you and see you have friends and that there is a new prophecy," Megatron said. "Leave now Megatron, you do not have the right to be here. Leave now and you won't get hurt," I said. All of a sudden a spacebridge opens up and I figured it's the Decepticons because we don't have one up and running. After he left Dan asked, "What was that?! That was weird that he knew who you two are!" "One, he is a Cybertronion, two, he also knows who Andrew is, and three, you guys need to come with us back to base," I said. "Wait, why do we have to go back to where ever you are talking, aren't we good staying here?" Dan asked. "Yes and no. Yes, because I am here, and no because I need to get back to base and since you saw Megatron, you guys are under me and Nathan's protection against the cons, got it?" I asked. "Okay, wait why do we need your protection from these cons when we are protected by our Bakugan," Runno asked. "Well that's the problem. We can't fight the cons because they over power us though we are the same height. Also Susan, Nathan, and Andrew know how to fight them," Tigrerra explained. "Still why do we need to go back to base with you," Marucho asked. I sighed and said, "It's for you own protection and it's a rule that me and my dad made here with the U.S. government and all the other countries. Now give me one minute to do something." "_You are going to call dad aren't you or are you calling the base_," Nathan said over our twin bond we have. "_Calling base so they can get a heads up on this_," I said back through the bond. I sensed that Nathan understood that. "Susan to base, does anyone hear me?" I said through a on screen communicator. There it shows me and everyone on base. "Hey Susan. Whacha need?" Baylef said through are new base command center's commlink. "Baylef, I need to talk to dad, is he there?" I asked when everyone crowded around me. "No. Wait here he comes. Optimus, Susan wants to talk to you," Baylef said as I saw my dad walk over to the screen. "What do you need Susan. Also Susan does this have to do with the people around you?" my dad asked. "Yes it does. Just giving you guys a heads up that they will be coming back to base with me when I return," I said as all the Autobots came in from either patrol or in their rooms. "Thanks for telling us. When will you be returning back?" my dad asked. "In a little bit. Just making sure everyone's ready for the trip," I said. "Okay little one, see you soon. Be careful you three. Bye," Dad said signing off.


End file.
